Athena Lambros
Athena Lambros is a student in U.A's class 2-B. Having been born into a family of Hero's she naturally wanted to take up hero work, much to the enjoyment of her parents. So When she was of age and had proper control over her quirk she was sent off to the school to become a hero. She isn't top of her class, but makes it known she wants to be a top hero. Appearance Often told that she looks younger than her 17 years of age, Athena keeps great skin complexion and physically fit build, despite looking like, what she has been called, "A bean pole". She keeps her teal green hair cut short with thin hair tied into ribbons on each side. She has a naturally pale skin color that makes her bright teal eyes seem more vibrant. Her uniform consists of a black, long sleeve crop top jacket along with a matching black thigh length skirt that shows off her long legs. Instead of a tie, or bow-tie, she wears a teal ribbon that matches the rest of the accents on the jacket and skirt. Physically she keeps a fit build without showing too much muscle. She has been described as having more of a runners body rather than a fighter or body builder. Her most defining physical feature are her long legs. Her hero costume is a unique one that helps to spread and enhance the effects of her quirk. The majority of it is just a skin tight black jumpsuit with a single teal line running the length of her sides. The major part of her suit is the pale white rope that wraps around her hands and hips. The rope acts as a conduit for her quirk, granting her an increased range of attacks or defense. Personality Described as being more stubborn than the most stubborn person on the planet, Athena is very opinionated, and not likely to let her values be changed. She believes in doing the right thing, even when it may not be the easiest or most ideal solution to a problem. She tries her best to push herself and those around her to be the best that they can be, even at the risk of them not liking her. She does this in the hopes of making people feel better about themselves, and becoming true Hero's. This is a complete opposite to how she views herself. As her brother grew up to become a notorious villain she feels responsible for, she has severe depression. She doesn't show it often, only when she thinks she is alone and lets out a deep sigh. She tries her best to become a hero worthy of surpassing her deceased parents and who one day could bring an end to her brother. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Recontstruct(改造; kaizou): An emitter type quirk that allows Athena to change the properties of any non-organic object she is touching into that of something else. Her quirk works on the molecular level by allowing her to change the molecular structure of an object to those of another that she has touched before. It does this by sending a charge of particles from the palm of her hand to the object she is touching, copying it to her quick to be used later. The biggest requirement of this quirk is that, in order for Athena to change the properties of an object, she must have touched the object with which she wants to give properties to. Thus she can't turn iron into gold if she hasn't already come into contact with gold before. Additionally, she does not have to be directly touching the item she wishes to change. As the quirk works by sending particles from her hands to an object, she can move the particles around one object to get to another one. Thus why her hero costume consists of an extendable cloth. She can only control these particles up to 5 meters, afterwards the particles lose their effect. She can also delay the change of an objects properties up to 5 meters. In addition, if she hasn't touched something for her quirk to learn its structure, she can't change an object into so. So she can't change a pencil into Uranium since she hasn't touched Uranium. Where the quirk has its strengths, it also has its weaknesses. While she can change the properties of any non organic object into those of another, she cannot change its state of matter. Thus, she couldn't change a brick wall into water, or visa versa. She also has a limit for how many objects' properties can be changed. After 5 objects have been changed, the properties start to weaken and after 7 can't be changed at all. Way of Combat Natural Abilities Physical Abilities